spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Freaks (Crackdown)
Freaks are mutated humans that have a zombie-like nature and attack anything that they do not perceive as infected on sight. Crackdown Freaks are mutated and disfigured humans, the result of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko's failed experiments. They were created in pursuit of creating super-human like the agents. Freaks are first encountered by the Agents when they attempt to remove Czernenko. As a result of removing Czernenko, the Freaks are released into the Corridor and start appearing around the Institute of Research, attacking civilians on sight. Crackdown 2 The Freaks in Crackdown 2 were not the result of failed experiments, but the result of Catalina Thorne's revenge on The Agency and Pacific City. Catalina Thorne created the M2448 virus while she was a research assistant at The Agency Laboratory. After her experimentation came to light, she was fired and took revenge on Pacific City by infecting the homeless with the M2448 virus during "Free Medical Consultations". These are the freaks, or abominations, that haunt Pacific City at night. Varieties Freaks come in several varieties, from the recently-infected Ramblers and Scroungers to the most evolved form, the Goliath. Stronger Freaks possess all of the mutations developed by the preceding forms. Ramblers are the most basic form of Freak in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 Crackdown 2]. They are the first stage of the Freak Virus. Individually, they are weak opponents, but often use swarm tactics to overwhelm enemies. Ramblers appear right at the beginning of the game, all the way to the end. At night they flood the streets of the city in huge numbers. Scroungers are a type of freak in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 Crackdown 2].'' The newly infected all take on a similar form and a scrabbling nature, hence the epithet "Scroungers." Scroungers adopt a pack ethic to combat threats. '''Screamers' are a type of Freak in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 Crackdown 2]. They derive their name from the sound they make before rushing into battle. They differ from typical Freak units in that they are suicide units: They will rush up to the player and explode into a cloud of acid, who's lethality depends on the color of the acid sac in question. Screamers are distinguished by their lack of arms and by the large sac sticking out from their left shoulder. An easy tactic for dealing with them is to maintain distance and hit them with a couple rounds from any gun, as they lack much armor at all. If they do manage to get close enough to detonate their acid sacs, the player should vacate the area, as the acid will linger and hurt the player further as they move around in it. Slingers 'are a type of Freak in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 ''Crackdown 2]. They sling acid at you from afar. Slingers do not have very high defense and are easily dispatched with any weapon, melee is often a good tactic as it gets you away from the acid thrown towards you. Slingers are just like ranged Ramblers and are most commonly found in freak lairs when the beacons are deployed '''Reapers are one of the stronger Freak forms. They are capable of jumping almost as high as a max-level Agent and will even follow the player across low lying rooftops. Reapers are also able to sling projectiles which are either red or yellow, and the can sling acid just like Slingers. Reapers appear after the player has reached Strength level 3. At this point several will spawn only after the player has killed enough weaker Freaks to attract their attention. Reapers become more common at higher levels. However you are more likely to come across reapers outside of hope springs and no matter what your strength level is you will see them in unity hights The Pounder is one of the more powerful Freak forms in [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 Crackdown 2], next to the Reaper Agent and Goliath. Pounders have mutated to a considerable size, twice that of average Freaks, and possess immense strength. Pounders appear in Freak Lairs and on Pacific City's streets when the player has reached a high enough level. To encounter these Freaks, the player must first attract their attention by killing enough Freaks in a given area. Pounders will then emerge from underground and attack the player. Reaper Agents are the second most powerful Freak form. These Freaks are actually former Agent clones that have been infected with the Freak virus. Naturally, they possess the powers and abilities of a standard Agent, and are a significant threat to the player. They can attack by throwing acid, and have enhanced strength and can tolerate exposure to daylight. Reaper Agents appear only in Crackdown 2's final mission at Agency Tower. The Agency Director explains that all of the Agents from 10 years ago did not actually die from the Freak virus inflicted on them by Catalina Thorne, but were irreversibly mutated and kept in the Agency Tower's Holding Pens building for study. They break out during the final mission and attempt to stop initiation of Project Sunburst's final phase. Also if you ever go close to the Holding Pens buildings the director will say not to worry about "the growling underground" and that "it has nothing to do with you." A Goliath Freak is the most evolved version of the Freaks, being twice the size of the Pounder Freaks and with several times the health and brute strength. It has the most health out of any enemy to in both [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown Crackdown] and [http://crackdown.wikia.com/wiki/Crackdown_2 Crackdown 2]. Goliaths appear in Freak Lairs if the player has a high strength level. Their primary behavior is to rush towards and begin beating on the nearest Beacon, depending on how high the agent's levels as many as 2 to 6 Goliaths can appear during the course of the beacon's charging phase. Goliaths never go out into the city. They only stay in the Freak Lairs Freak Acid The threat from the Freaks can be judged by the acid color they secrete from their sac. There are three stages to Freak mutations: · Green Acid - Low Threat Level · Yellow Acid - Medium Threat Level · Red Acid - Deadly Threat Level Category:Enemy Faction